Killing Perfection Guy And The Cherry Blossom Girl
by Ryu Hime 00
Summary: When Sesshomaru saves a demon girl in the forest, what will he do with her? When she wakes up on a comfortable bed and meets a little human girl name Rin, and sees a demon imp call Jaken. Her life will surely change, but will she be able to stay or will she have to leave?
1. Chapter 1 - The Cat Demon Girl

**Killing Perfection Guy And The Cherry Blossom Girl**

_Chapter 1 ~ The Cat Demon Girl_

A girl who has black ears on top of her head, has a long black tail with pink stripes on the top of her tail. She also has long black hair with pink and purple highlights. The little girl was walking through the forest when she accidentally hit something.

That thing rise up and turned around to look who hit him. When he did, he saw a demon girl and the girl saw that the thing she hit was a ogre demon.

"How dare you touch me." Said the demon. She was just to scare to talk, all she did was looked and shiver. "I will rip you apart." He told her.

She didn't know what to do, but ran away. She wasn't strong enough to fight something like him.

While she was running she finally yelled, "SOMEONE HELP ME!".

"Yell all you want, no one will come and I'll be here to eat you." Said the ogre demon.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, was flying through the air. While he was in the sky, he heard someone yell, "HELP!". He ignored it at first, but somehow he went over to the voice. When he came closer, he can smell the scent of a cat demon and a ogre demon.

She ran and ran, but then she stopped to an end. "Ha Ha Ha, now you have nowhere to go, but to die right here." The demon said. She turned around and the demon grab her neck and push her back to the tree. "I'll eat you when I finish ripping you apart." He told her. She was trying to escape, but all she did was struggle even more.

Before the demon could rip any part of her body, Sesshomaru appear behind the ogre demon. The demon scented Sesshomaru's presence, but before the demon could see who was behind him, Sesshomaru slash off the demon's head with his Poison Claw.

When the demon's hand let go, she finally had her feet to the ground. When she saw a guy with long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, two red stripes on both side of his cheekbone, and golden eyes staring at her, she thought he was going to kill her next. She backed away and came closer to the tree behind her as he walked a little closer.

**Author's Note -** **I know it's short and everything, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Now, what will Sesshomaru do with this demon girl? Find out on the next chapter. And don't forget to review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Saved

**Killing Perfection Guy And The Cherry Blossom Girl**

_Chapter 2 ~ Saved_

It was getting late, the moon was about to appear in the night sky. Still, she was scare when Sesshomaru got closer. She was sealing her eyes really tight, her closed eyes were flickering while she turned her head near her left shoulder.

Sesshomaru stopped the distance between them by a foot. He was still staring at her, and she was still shivering. Sesshomaru then put his hand on her left cheek and lifted her head to see her face. This time, she finally opened her light blue eyes, with both eyes open, they both made eye contact.

"I won't hurt you." Sesshomaru said softly looking straight into her eyes. She calmed down a little, then she stopped shivering when she heard that and was still looking in his eyes.

With that said and the gaze in his eyes, she closed her eyes and fell down towards him. He caught her with both of his hands around her. He knew she was resting, it was one of his talents to make someone look in his eyes and then fall asleep.

"Please wake up miss." Said a voice. Her eyes flickering a little before she could open her eyes. When she open her eyes, she saw some kind of demon wearing white clothes that looked like a maid.

"Um, who are you?" She ask while trying to get up from the bed she was laying on.

"I am Haru, I'll be your maidservant, and will be helping you prepare for what you need. I am also a fox demon if you were wondering."Haru answer while bowing down lightly. "You must get ready for breakfast." Haru told her, before she left, she remember something. "I got ready for your bath and there are some kimono for you to pick and wear."

"Okay, thank you Haru." She said while getting off of bed.

When Haru left out the door, she looked through a door that leads to the bath. She could see the hot steam rising up out of the hot water. She walked in and looked over at the corner, she saw three beautiful kimonos. One, was the color of the sky with white lily flowers. The second one was pink with light cherry blossom petals. Last but not least, the third one was purple with light purple spots.

She looked over at the hot spring, then made a small smile. She took off her clothes and stepped in the spring slowly trying not to burn her skin too fast. She closed her eyes, the hot water felt really nice against her skin. _'__I might never come out'_**.**

_**Author's Note**** - So far the demon girl is doing fine, but will she be fine for long? Yes, Haru is a fox demon working in Sesshomaru's castle, but she is as tall as the demon girl. If you were wonder, not like Shippo. (Sorry Shippo). Anyway, lets find out more in the next chapter. Please review.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Introduce

**Killing Perfection Guy And The Cherry Blossom Girl**

_Chapter 3 ~ Introduce_

After a while in the spring, she stepped out and chose a kimono. "I'll wear the pink one today." She said while putting the kimono on.

She walked out the room and looked at the mirror. On the mirror desk, there were hair accessories. There was all sorts of colors, she took a black hair tie and tied her hair up high, leaving one string of hair down near her face on both side. She also took the long pink ribbon and tied a bow on her hair, letting the long ribbon flow down with her hair.

She finish putting on what she liked, then she spinned around to see herself. When she was done, she walked out the room and saw Haru standing there. Haru heard her open the door and then came to her.

"You look beautiful." Haru said while looking at her. "Come now, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting." _'__Lord Sesshomaru? Is he the one who I saw in the forest?'_**. **_She though._

She followed Haru down the stairs and into a room. The room they were in was huge, when she got her focus back on, she saw a guy and a little girl sitting at a table, then she remember _'__It's that guy who saved me in the forest, is he the lord of this place? But who's the little girl?'_**. **

When Sesshomaru scent our presences, he looked right up and saw her. "My lord, she's here just like you ask." Said Haru doing a respectful bow. "Yes, you may leave now." Said Sesshomaru. With that, Haru stepped out of the room.

"You may sit." He said to her. She give him a small nod and took her seat. When she sat down, she heard the little girl say "She's beautiful, isn't she Lord Sesshomaru?" He blinked for a second before he said anything, he then looked at the little girl again and told her "Yes she is, Rin." She started to blush a little when she heard that.

Then he looked back at her, "What, may I ask is your name?" He ask, "Um, my name is Sakura." She answer. He then smile a little, "Jaken, come out and introduce us to Sakura." Sesshomaru order.

"Yes my lord." Said somebody from behind Sesshomaru.

When he came out, he looked like a green little demon imp. _'Why did this lord call him out to introduce?' _The imp coughed a little before he spoke, "I am Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant. The little girl is name Rin, and this is Lord Sesshomaru, he rules this castle. He is royal, strong, br~."

"Enough Jaken." He order, "But I didn't say a word my lord." Jaken said, almost in a whisper. "Why do you always lie like that Master Jaken?" Asked Rin. All Jaken did was give Rin a glare.

Sakura giggled a little hoping they didn't hear me, but this lord has very sharp ears. He heard and ask, "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I shouldn't say." She answer hoping it wasn't rude. _'If I tell him I was laughing because the introducer Jaken, was talking too much and you wanted him to stop by telling him enough. They will probably have my head.'_

**Author's Note**** - Cat demon Sakura, now has meet Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Haru. But the question still remains, 'will she stay or will she leave?' Keep reading my next chapter. Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Garden

**Killing Perfection Guy And The Cherry Blossom Girl**

_Chapter 4 ~ The Garden_

After everyone finished eating and the servant cleaned up the table, Sesshomaru went to his studies, Rin went back to her room, and Jaken was somewhere she didn't know. She was about to go to her room, but she didn't know where it was, she was hoping Haru would show up, but she didn't. she was lost, so she walked around and see if she could find her room herself. When she was wondering around, she saw a huge window, and through that window she saw a huge garden. she walked closer to the window, there was a door that lead to the garden, _'I hope I could go in, just please don't let anyone see me'._

She closed the door quietly, then she turned over and saw so many colors. She walked in the pathway making sure she doesn't hurt any flowers. There were all sorts of flowers like roses, lilies, tulips, lotus, dandelions, gladiolus, and more.

She was so happy that she almost forgot where she was, but before she could keep looking around the garden, she heard a voice from behind. "The flowers are beautiful, are they not?" She turned around and she saw Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smell the nice flowers around him.

"They are beautiful. Um, I'm sorry." Sakura apologize to him while looking down sadly. He open his eyes and looked at her. "I accept your apology, but while you're here you may look around as you please." He told her.

When she heard that, she lifted her head up and looked at him. She was surprised that he said that, she thought he was going to tell her to leave or something, but it doesn't matter, she was glad he let her stay.

Sakura just smile and turn back to the beautiful flowers. Sesshomaru and Sakura went deeper in the garden, there were so many different flowers she couldn't count. She kept wondering around through the pathway and then she stopped.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sesshomaru ask while coming near her. "Is this a cherry blossom tree?" She ask Sesshomaru, then looked at him for a minute and back at the tree. "It is, why do you ask?" He asked another question and looked at her.

"Well, because when my mother was about my age, she played with my father around a cherry blossom tree. They fell in love with each other, and when they got me, they named me Sakura because of a cherry blossom tree. Cherry blossom trees are very special to my family." She answered, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Then what happen to your parents and why were you alone in the forest?" Sesshomaru asked her while staring at her. "Because they were killed and I had nowhere to go." She answer, while a tear drop ran down her face. Sesshomaru saw it, then he turned over to her face. He put his hand on my cheek and wipe away her tears with his thumb. "You shouldn't cry."

**Author's Note**** - Aww, Sesshomaru is so sweet, isn't he? That might not be like Sesshomaru, but in this story he is. Can't wait to write the next chapter for you guys. And remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Place To Live

**Killing Perfection Guy And The Cherry Blossom Girl**

_Chapter 5 ~ A Place To Live_

It was wonderful being in the garden. "We should be going now, it's late." Sesshomaru told her as he turn around and start to walk. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sakura ask hoping he would answer. He stopped for a moment. "Yes?" She couldn't really say what she wanted to say, but she had to ask. "I don't really know where my room is, is it okay if you show me?" He looked at her for a second.

Sakura was getting worried because he is a lord, _'__why would he do something like that for someone like me?' _He smile and answered "Alright." She widened her eyes, surprised that he said yes, but she was glad.

Sakura followed Sesshomaru out of the garden. They walked through hallways and finally stopped. He didn't turn around and just told her "Here." Sakura open the door that lead to a room, once she look around the room, she recognize it.

"Thank you, um, goodnight." She told him while stepping into the room. Before she closed the door all the way. "Goodnight." He said while still not turning around. She smile a little and closed the door.

She slipped in bed and layed her head on a nice soft pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she couldn't somehow because she was thinking. '_But what was I thinking about'_. She manage to forget it for now, then she fell asleep.

"Miss Sakura?" Said a familiar voice. Her eyes kept flickering like it doesn't want to open. She rolled over to one side of the bed. "Miss Sakura, please wake up." Said the same voice, she opened her eyes halfway and blinked a couple times. Even when her eyes were half way, she still got to see the person in front of her, Haru.

Haru places her hands and arms on Sakura's back and lifted her up. "Its okay Haru, I'll get ready myself." Sakura told her as she bow down and left the room. She got off of bed and got ready, this time she wore the sky blue one with lily flowers. Sakura brush her hair and tied it up like yesterday. She walked out the room and follow Haru.

Sakura walked into the dining room and saw Sesshomaru and the little girl name Rin. The door shut and they both looked at her. "Lady Sakura." Rin said as she ran up to her.

"You look beautiful Lady Sakura." Rin said again as Sakura look down at her. "Thank you Rin, you look beautiful too." She told her and then Rin smiled, then they walked to the table.

When all of them were about to eat, Rin speak out asking "Lord Sesshomaru, is Sakura gonna live with us?" Sesshomaru blinked a moment, and Sakura did too. _'But it's true, if Sesshomaru doesn't let me stay. Then where will I stay?' _Sesshomaru closed his eyes "Of course she is, Rin." Sakura was surprised, but happy. she looked at Sesshomaru with a smile. He saw her face and he could read it, knowing it said **Thank You**_**.** 'Now I have a place to live, thank you Sesshomaru'._

**Author's Note**** - The final chapter is over, and now you have the answer. Yay! Sakura is staying, thanks to Rin. Tell me how you like the story in the reviews. :)  
**


End file.
